jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CrashBash/Warpath: Jurassic World
Warpath: Jurassic World is the sequel to a game I've never actually played and didn't receive very good reviews in general. I don't even think making a sequel to Warpath: Jurassic Park would even be considered. Yet despite this, I find it hard not to like the concept of the original Warpath - and sure, it might be extremely outdated both by franchise and scientific standards, I still feel the potential is there. Which is why I've decided I'm going to go over my own idea for a sequel, based on the Jurassic World sub-series. We'll start with the dinosaur roster, because that's the most fun part. The game would start with an initial roster of 16 dinosaurs, with others added over time - think like Jurassic World: Evolution. Besides, 16 is a nice round number to start with. Dinosaurs *1. Tyrannosaurus rex I mean, come on, did you seriously think I'd make a Jurassic Park game without adding ol' Rexy? You can't really have a dinosaur game without Tyrannosaurus - that's just the way the world works. T. rex plays much as you may expect. She may not be the most agile of characters, but she makes up for that in sheer brute force. Her bonebreaking bite can easily wittle an opponent's health down and when she's on the hunt, very little can stop her. Her jaws are her primary weapon, to the point she has limited options for combos - her fighting style is simple, if maybe a bit predictable. *2. Velociraptor Naturally, we also can't have a Jurassic Park game without the dinosaur that Jurassic Park made famous in the first place. Velociraptor may be one of the smaller dinosaurs in the roster, but that doesn't make it any less deadly. The exact opposite of T. rex, Velociraptor would be extremely fast and agile, able to get around dinosaurs with ease. It would be able to jump much higher to get in some vicious aerial attacks with with its vicious claws. Conversely, its attacks would not be as strong as its larger opponents and its defenses would be lacking. But once it latches onto its opponents, it'll be very hard to get it off again - this dinosaur is a grappler first and foremost. The default skin would be based on Blue, with other skins being based on her packmates. *3. Stygimoloch I've played a few dinosaur fighting games in my time and I have to say, pachycephalosaurs seem to be extremely rare. Even before the evidence that suggests these guys may not have butted heads in the way sheep do. Either way, ol' Stiggy was an obvious choice for me, especially after all the destruction she caused in Fallen Kingdom. Stygimoloch, like Velociraptor, would be small and physically weaker than the larger dinosaurs, but fast, hard to catch and very aggressive...a real hit and run dinosaur. Landing a hit would cause some damage, but good luck landing a hit on this thing in the first place. And watch out for her charge attack... *4. TBA *5. TBA *6. TBA *7. TBA *8. TBA *9. TBA *10. TBA *11. TBA *12. TBA *13. TBA *14. TBA *15. TBA *16. TBA Category:Blog posts